After The Book
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: After leaving the Book of Eibon, Blair has been unusually quiet and stays in her cat form the whole day. When Maka questions her, she does not exactly get the response she was looking for. Male!Blair and Maka LEMON


**This story takes place after the Book of Eibon in the manga! Pairing with maleBlair and Maka. Don't like don't read. **

* * *

><p>Maka stretched, loving the quiet house. With Soul at Kid's house no one could bother her. Except Blair but she has been unusually quiet after the group got back from the Book of Eibon. She hasn't seen Blair out of her cat form at all and she hasn't been talking. <em>I wonder what is wrong with that cat<em>.

She got up to take a shower, not bothering to grab clean clothes. _Its only Blair. She walks around naked half the time anyways._ She took the hair ties out and let her ash blond hair cascade down her shoulders. "Oh I should go tell Blair I am taking a shower. Don't want her barging in on me," Maka said out loud. She walked around their tiny apartment trying to find the little black cat.

"Blair?" She called into her room after seeing a little fuzzy shape on the bed. Her ears perked up and her head swiveled to look at Maka. "I am going to take a shower just so you know." Blair sniffed and laid her head back down, tail curling over her nose. _Fine then be that way_. Maka went back to her shower and stripped down. She took a long relaxing bath and when she was done, Maka wrapped a towel over herself and went to her room to get clean clothes.

When Maka passed the small cat, her fur seemed to fluff up some. "You should go take a bath too Blair, it just might put you in a better mood. Or are you waiting for Soul to get home?" She snuck a sly grin at the ball of fur on her bed. Blair never replied of acknowledged her. "Why are you not answering me? What is your problem?"

"Do you want to know why I have stopped talking Maka?!" A gruff manly voice snapped back at her. "It's because of that dumb book! I never changed back because of the magic I have!" Blair stood and arched her, his back, "Do you know how freaking hard it is to control these hormones? I can't even sleep in Soul's room because he kicks me out and when I sleep in here all I want to do is fuck you!"

Maka stepped back, trembling. She only had on a pair of underwear and a shirt and Blair was starting to freak her out. "Look I'm sorry Maka it's just it is so hard adjusting to this. I am not myself and having to sleep in your room makes it worse. My sense of smell feels like it was lowered on Soul and heightened with you. And god do you smell good..."

Blair jumped off of the bed and transformed into a very sexy shirtless man. "Maka please don't hate me after this..." He trapped Maka between her closet and held her hands above her head. Her green eyes widened and she started to panic. He ran his tongue up her neck and she shivered, clearly not liking the treatment she was receiving. Blair's tongue ran up her jaw line and he then pressed his lips onto hers.

His hand started to roam over her body and when it grasped one of her small breasts, she gasped. Blair took to opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He explored over her teeth and started to wrestle with her own tongue. When he pulled away to get air Maka managed to gasp out, "Please... Stop..."

"Sorry..." He simply said before throwing her shirt and bra over her head and onto the floor. Blair suddenly picked her up and took her over to the bed. Her breath hitched when she was roughly tossed onto the mattress and a very naked cat was standing over her. _He is freaking huge! If he is planning what I think he is then... Its _too_ big... I can barely fit two fingers in let alone _that_! _Before she could continue thinking, Blair's head came forwards and he started to suck on her nipple. One hand was rubbing the other breast while the second found its way on her inner thigh. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat was racing as the cat started to trace around her womanhood through her underwear.

Blair didn't even think twice before ripping off the tiny piece of fabric that kept him from getting what he wanted. His finger slightly parted the lips and started to rub. When his finger brushed her clit, her hips involuntarily bucked into his hand. He was skilled at making her go crazy just by using his fingers. She could never get this reaction by herself. He pushed one finger inside while his thumb was rubbing on that little magic button. Blair kept curling his finger inside her and twisting it in ways that made her eyes roll up into her head. Her back was completely off the bed and her breathing was coming in short little gasps. Maka knew she was close, but she was trying to hold on for as long as she could.

Only when Blair pushed his finger as far as it could did she release. Her juices ran through the cat's fingers and he let go of her nipple with a little pop sound. He held her down with one hand while licking clean his fingers that had been inside her. "Mm sweet... Just like you." He said huskily.

He got down on his knees and let go of her. When Maka realized what he was going to do it was to late. "No wait I am still too sensitive-AHN!" She fell back when his tongue whisked across her vagina. Her whole body was twitching like crazy and Blair did not seem to want to stop licking her. He was thrusting his tongue into her every time he would run his tongue along her core.

She reached her orgasm quickly, while Blair lapped up her juices greedily. Maka collapsed, breathing hard with a thin sheen of sweat on her skin. Blair seemed to know that she needed to rest before continuing, her eyes shut and limbs limp. She felt the mattress dipping under the weigh of the cat. Soon a rough hand lightly pushed her bangs out of her eyes and placed a small kiss on her lips. After a while, Maka opened her eyes and glanced over at the one who pleasured her so. He was giving her a big smile.

"Would you like to keep going?" He asked. She gave a small nod even if it meant being torn up by the bigger man. She knew if he didn't get what he wanted, he would more than likely try again.

"Just, please be gentle..." She whispered. Blair gave her a sweet smile and positioned himself between her legs.

"Don't worry. I wasn't always a man." He laughed and placed the tip at her opening. "I can tell you are a virgin Maka... This is going to hurt." He said before slowly pushing his member inside her. He wasn't even half way in before she felt like she was being ripped in half. Maka grasped the sheets below her and screwed her eyes shut. She started to scream in pain when he broke her hymen.

He was all the way in when he stopped moving. Blair leaned over and kissed her. Maka was gasping painfully now, her knuckles white from clutching she blankets so hard. When the pain started to subside did she let him know it was okay to move. Blair slowly pulled out halfway and pushed back inside her. "You are so tight!" He was starting to pick up the pace each time he would move. Every time he would slide out, his penis would move farther out of her. The pain was fading as pleasure replaced it. Her grip on the blankets never lessened but her ankles wrapped around Blair's waist.

She started to moan the faster he moved. Blair moved one of his hands that was resting on the bed to keep his balance and he started to rub her clit. He was pulling all the way out and then slamming back in. Bare skin slapped against skin as Blair rammed into her. Maka threw her head back and screamed out Blair's name as she rode through her orgasm. It took everything Blair had to not release inside of her right there. Her walls were clenching around his dick and he could barely move. _I thought she was tight before but now its ten times that! _

He pulled out as fast as he could to stop from coming inside her. Blair heard her whimper softly and she let her legs fall back onto the edge of the bed. When he saw Maka trying to sit up, he moved so she could. He gasped when her hand clutched his throbbing member and started to pump along it's length. She jumped off the bed and sat on her knees, still rubbing along his penis.

She surprised him again when she took him in her mouth. Her tongue was circling along the tip and her head bobbed. Even if she couldn't get all of him in, she made up for it by rubbing the part that she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand. He felt close to his own release and he had to put a hand on the bed to keep himself steady. "Ah, Maka I'm close!" Maka continued to suck on him until he shot his own juices into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but most just overflowed down her chin.

Blair picked her up when he regained strength and after she wiped off her mouth. Maka tightened her grip on his shoulders when one hand left her back to throw the sheets away so they could lay down. She was carefully laid down on the mattress and he snuggled down next to her. Pulling the covers onto their bodies, Maka fell asleep listening to the steady heartbeat of the cat.

* * *

><p>Maka woke to giant breasts in her face. She scooted back and screamed, not quite thinking last night was real. Blair fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "Yay! They are back!" She exclaimed. "Last night was fun. Trying to get Souly to like me was a mistake. Shoulda just gone after you." Blair winked and hopped off the bed and skipped out of her room leaving Maka to go over the events of the night before.<p> 


End file.
